Event Timeline
16th Century *Supposed date of the Kingdom of Saillune's founding. 17th Century *Saint Marguerite Academy was founded by the King of Sauville during the period. 1873 *An African boy escapes from a mass murder in Sauville; this boy would eventually become the infamous alchemist Leviathan. 1897 *King Rupert de Gilet marries the French-born Coco Rose. 1899 *Leviathan becomes one of King Rupert de Gilet's advisers. 1900 *Supposed year when Nicole Leroux died. 1904 *Elder Theodore is murdered in the Village of the Gray Wolves. Cordelia Gallo is convicted of murder and was banished from the village. Between 1904 and 1910 *Cordelia becomes a dancer and joins Ginger Pie in several performances in the Rose-Colored Life. 1910 *Cordelia is kidnapped by Albert de Blois to the Blois Mansion. *'December 25' - Cordelia gives birth to Victorique de Blois inside the Blois Mansion. 1914 *'Before July' - Roxane predicts a war that would endanger Sauville and later orders the organization of the "Running of the Hares" event with several country leaders. *'Spring 1914' - Coco Rose is found dead inside her chamber in the Sauville Royal Palace. *'July 1914' - The First World War erupts. *'After July' **Brian Roscoe visits the Village of the Gray Wolves to fund the installation of electricity in the area. **Brian Roscoe cooperates with the Science Academy to construct a contraption that can project images using light. **Lithuania's Beelzebub's Skull is attacked by a squadron of German bomber planes. The squadron was destroyed after sightings of a gigantic image of the Blessed Virgin Mary nearby. 1916 *Maxim visits Saint Marguerite Academy. He was never seen since. *Millie Marl dies after struggling with a terminal illness. 1922 *'Winter:' Marquis Albert de Blois brings Victorique de Blois to Saint Marguerite Academy. Victorique is given personally to Cecile Lafitte to act as her guardian. 1923 *Reports of disappearances of women and children are received by the Sauville Police Department in Saubrème. 1924 'Spring' *Kazuya Kujo comes to class in Saint Marguerite Academy for the first time. *A replica of the luxury liner Queen Berry sinks in the Mediterrenean *'Summer Solstice' - The drawbridge that connects the Village of the Gray Wolves to Horovitz is destroyed. 'Summer' *Saint Marguerite Academy goes on summer vacation. 'Autumn' *A hidden storage room filled with gold ingots are discovered in Saint Marguerite's clock tower; the owner of the said storage room is confirmed to be Leviathan. *Engineers order the demolition of the clock tower located in Saint Marguerite Academy due to structural issues. *Victorique is taken to Lithuania under the orders of Marquis Albert de Blois. *The Phantasmagoria Festival begins in the Beelzebub's Skull. The festival ended in the catastrophic flooding of the venue due to the sabotage of the floodgate that protect the area. 'Winter' *The theatrical play "The Blue Rose of Saubrème" debuts in the Phantom Theater in Saubrème. *Soldiers are deployed in selected areas in Saubrème. *'December 26' **The royal decree that orders non-Sauvillean citizens to be repatriated is implemented. Several students from Saint Marguerite Academy are among those affected. **A political rally that involves the "Monstre Charmant" erupts in Saubrème. Several demonstrators are arrested. 1925 'Winter' *Kazuya Kujo and numerous other Japanese adolescents are conscripted into the Imperial Army. *Marquis Albert de Blois is appointed as Sauville's first-ever prime minister. *An assassination attempt targeted to Albert de Blois occurred in the appointment ceremony; the Marquis is murdered, but minions from the Ministry of the Occult manage to kill the perpetrators. Category:Supplements